


Secret Santa

by skull53



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: Jennie has always been Jisoo's Secret Santa but the first time was pure coincidence.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Saw a prompt and trying my luck with this one. please enjoyy

2010  
The first time was a coincidence

Jisoo pov

Jennie was so excited to celebrate Christmas. Jisoo never celebrate one as their family are not Christians and it was not their tradition to do so. They did few decoration for the Christmas tree and have family dinner but only to that extend. 

Jennie then suddenly said, "We need to do a Secret Santa." That girl was basicly vibrating from excitement.

"Weyy..what is that??" I questioned still not accustomed to this kind of celebration.

"You don't know unnie? It was when we choose randomly a name and need to get a gift for that person but all must be done in secret. It's fun unnie. You would love it." She clapped excitedly.

We were still trainees and it was 10 of us at that time. Jennie was the one who is in charge for the name list. She put those papers in a jar and we take turn to pick one.

I picked first and got Jennie. 

I avoided eye contact with her since she may notice that it is me immediately.

What to give then? hmm?

Jennie pov

I got Jisoo Unnie. I'm so excited. She has helped me a lot and being okay with my clingy self. I'm just gonna observe unnie then get what she seems to like.

So, Jennie secret santa plan kicked off. She was having the eyes of an eagle watching cautiously for Jisoo and if she is interested in anything.

To move things further Jennie decided to ask Jisoo for a short trip to the mall. 

Jisoo was surveying something and she found a plushie in the form of a mandu. 

"Look Jennie it's you hahahaha. I wanna buy this"

"Gyahh don't Unniee. You always found dumb things to buy save some money for the more useful stuff..." Jennie scolded Jisoo.

"Ahh always reminding me. What a good wife you are." Jisoo pinched Jennie's mandu cheek.

Jennie blushed at that. But she take notes of one item. Mandu Plushie.

Then it goes on like that. Every item Jisoo wanted to buy always don't have any function and sometimes borderline stupid. Like the colourful balls from a coin machine game. Or the shirt saying Chu cause she is Jichu.

God.

Secretly she goes back to all of the places selling those items and got all of them which is stupid but Jisoo loves and put all of them in a big box wrapped up nicely.

Just wait till 25th.

The day of the giving comes by. 

Everyone sit in front of their gifts and Jisoo's is the biggest one.

"Ohh this one is huge!" Jisoo exclaimed eyes wide.

Jisoo got the biggest smile Jennie has ever seen on that beautiful woman face. Jennie swear on that day she will do anything in her power to be on the receiving end of that smile.

Jisoo was giggling at the plushie, few of colourful bouncing balls. A Tshirt saying chu and also a gamer T shirt saying I'm Game if You Are.

Jennie was watching Jisoo and almost forgot to open her own gift . Slowly she unwrapped her present and there it was a beautiful charm bracelet with her name written as Jendeukie, few hearts, mandu and a clover. She loves it and don't need to ask from whom. She knows already.

Jennie lift her head to look at Jisoo just in time for the other girl to look into her eyes. Everything just clicked.

Jennie is falling deeply in love with Jisoo and it was just the beginning.


End file.
